The present invention relates to Christmas lights, and more particularly to staircase combination of the gang sockets for Christmas lights.
The typical prior art Christmas lights includes a socket, a lamp which is composed of a base, a bulb and pair of lead-in wires and a pair of electric wires connected with each of the sockets to supply the electricity to light the lamps in a string of Christmas lights. Lately, the gang type of sockets have been developed and appeared in the market which combines a plurality of sockets together to form a gang shaped Christmas lights in order to attract the people due to its collective lights. However, the combination of the sockets one by one is of the manual job which is easily caused failures on the incorrect assembly of the contact plates. Any one of the contact plates is failed to dispose at its correct position that will cause the disconnection of the electricity in the entire sockets of the gang. So that this type of gang sockets is not so ideal but costs more.